Ultra Claus
by blackcat9517
Summary: A certain Hyuuga doesn't want to meet Santa Claus. He wants to meet Ultra Claus!


**Title: Ultra Claus**

**Author: blackcat9517**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Family, Humor.**

**Summary: A certain Hyuuga doesn't want to meet Santa Claus. He wants to meet Ultra Claus!**

**Author's note: Yes, it's a combination of Ultraman and Gakuen Alice. I got this idea when I came across a commercial featuring Ultraman (dressed up as Santa Claus) and other monsters celebrating Christmas and that's when it hit me. What if I make a fanfic about a specific someone who wants to meet Ultra Claus instead of Santa Claus? Yeah, I know it's too early but I had this planned since early December. It's better to write it now than putting it off to the side for a while since I obviously won't write it. I do not own Gakuen Alice or Ultraman (wish I did) or Tsuburaya. Oh yeah, try listening to Miracle of Ultra while reading this.**

* * *

Katsu Hyuuga would usually get to meet Santa Claus every Christmas for the past four years as his father, Natsume Hyuuga would be forced to dress up as one by his wife but this year is going to be different as Katsu does not want to meet the typical same old Santa Claus. No, he wanted to meet as he had called it, Ultra Claus.

"I'm sorry, Katsu. I didn't quite get what you were saying" his mother said as she set the butter knife aside and turned around to face her son who tugged her blouse

"I want to meet Ultra Claus this Christmas" the seven year old boy requested

"Ultra... Claus?" Mikan Sakura Hyuuga uttered in confusion. He had never mentioned such a thing before.

The boy nodded with a neutral expression on his cute face "I saw it on TV. Ultraman dressed up as Santa Claus and Gomora and Eleking were hugging each other" the young Hyuuga wanted to meet Ultra Claus so badly as Ultraman is his hero "All the monsters were having fun too"

Mikan gave her son a warm smile "I'll see what I can do, dear but no promises"

Katsu's lips formed a smile and the boy gave his mother a quick hug "Thanks Okaa-san" the young boy then ran out of the kitchen and up to his room

"Where am I going to get an Ultraman costume?" Mikan questioned to herself "Maybe I could ask Tsubasa-senpai if I could borrow one"

She then strode out of the kitchen and into the living room before reaching for the phone on the small round table. Tsubasa Andou and her were still good friends and he is now working as a director at Tsuburaya Productions. She just hoped that her husband wouldn't mind putting on an Ultraman costume.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga grumbled to himself as he stood tall in front of the Tsuburaya Building. His wife had called him a couple of hours ago, telling him to pick up an Ultraman costume since their son wanted to meet a different kind of Santa Claus this year. He felt like punching Tsubasa for directing such a stupid commercial. Why would Ultraman dress up as Santa Claus? He's really messing children's minds or more specifically, his son's mind.

Natsume sighed and with a heavy heart, entered the building. There were lots of Ultraman and monster posters sticking to the wall. He walked towards the receptionist "Welcome to Tsuburaya Building. How may I help you, sir?" the receptionist's face lit up as she noticed how handsome the man in front of her is. That's when her heart sank after she noticed the wedding ring on his finger.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Tsubasa Andou" the man stated as he looked around the lobby

"Natsume! Nice to see you again!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he came out of the meeting room

"Andou" he acknowledged

"So I heard Katsu wants to meet Ultra Claus huh? I'd be happy to lend you one of the costumes" both men then headed for the filming studio by taking the elevator.

"Yeah" he replied dryly. After many years, Natsume still had a tint of hatred towards his senpai for his annoying attitude and for flirting with his wife back then. Both men walked out of the elevator and entered the studio which was filled with small buildings and filming equipment. Tsubasa then entered the costume room, searching for an Ultraman costume.

Natsume then took out his cellphone and checked his notes "Katsu said he wants Ultraman Mebius"

"Sorry, Luca's borrowing it"

"Agul?"

"Uh... Tono"

"Who'd want to marry that Rapunzel?" Natsume muttered under his breath before checking the list on his cellphone "Taro?"

"Yuu" Tsubasa replied as he rummaged through the closet

"Ace?"

"Koko"

"Leo?"

"Uh... Sono. Astra is being borrowed by Anna. Ultraman by my friend. Jack, Hayate. Seven, Sakurano. Hikari by Nobara. Cosmos, Tiga, Dyna and Nexus are not available and that includes 80 and Ultra Father unless you want to wear a costume of Ultra Mother..." Tsubasa joked and kept his mouth shut as he received a glare from Natsume "Just kidding..."

"What about... Zoffy?"

Tsubasa stopped what he was doing and grinned "I'm using Zoffy. The twins love Zoffy and if you're wondering about Zero, well, my brother in law is using it"

Natsume sighed "Then what do you have left, Andou?" he asked impatiently before crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. But this is the only costume I have left" the director stated, coming out of the closet as he held an Ultraman costume which was black and has red stripes "Ultraman Belial is the only one left but-" before he could finish his sentence, Natsume snatched the costume from his hands.

"Good enough. Katsu did say he didn't mind if the one he wants isn't available. He just wanted an Ultraman" Natsume stated sternly

"But-"

"Thanks, Andou" Natsume said with a grumpy tone before walking out of the studio. All he had to do now was put a red hat on the Ultra and done.

"But that was Belial. He's the villain..." Tsubasa uttered as he watched Natsume enter the elevator and then it hit him "Belial wearing a Santa hat for the new commercial... Seems like a good idea... or probably not..."

* * *

It was an hour later when Natsume arrived home but he left the costume inside the car as he didn't want Katsu to see it. He took off his coat, stuffing it away inside the closet before entering the kitchen where his wife was busy preparing dinner.

Her husband then rested his right arm on her shoulders, kissed her cheek and scanned the counter filled with food "What's for dinner?" he questioned before dipping a finger into a small bowl of sauce and tasted it "Too sour"

His comment was then followed by a light punch to the chest by his wife "Who told you you could taste my cooking? It's not even done, Natsume"

"I'm your husband. I've got every right to do so and I got the costume. Youichi is going to wear it right? He's coming over tonight"

Mikan stopped chopping the vegetables as she set the knife down. She turned around to face him "Well, about that... You see... You're going to wear it, honey since he's coming over tomorrow. Plus, you always become Santa every year for the past four years" the brunette stated. She then anticipated for the worst to come.

Natsume stared at her for a couple of seconds "Okay" his reply had stunned her since that was the last thing she had expected.

"What? Did I hear that right?" Mikan asked as she couldn't believe what her husband just said "You? Wearing that Ultraman costume?" it was quite odd since she'll have to force him to wear it by bickering and seducing him.

Natsume arched an eyebrow "Yeah. Something wrong?"

The brunette shook her head "Not really. It's-"

"Otou-san!" their son called as he ran into the kitchen and towards his father "Guess what? I'm going to meet Ultra Claus!" the young boy exclaimed as Natsume ruffled his hair with a smile plastered on his face

"That's good news"

"I'm going to show him my new move and all of Ultramen's signature moves!"

* * *

It was a couple of minutes before Christmas as Katsu and his mother were watching TV in the living room. The young boy was very excited to meet a different kind of Santa Claus. Well, that was a couple of hours ago as the young Hyuuga was fighting back the need to sleep. He flickered his eyes a couple of times before yawning

"Katsu, are you sure you're not sleepy?" Mikan asked since it was quite obvious her son was sleepy

"No. I'm not. I want to meet Ultra Claus. Where's Otou-san anyway? He's going to miss out the fun" Katsu said as he rubbed his eyes and shifted a bit on the couch to sit more comfortably

His mother tried to come up with an excuse "Otou-san is probably sleeping. He's tired with all the work. I'm sure he'll love to hear how it went out in the morning"

Katsu then protested "But he always misses out all the fun" his mother reply was a chuckle "Why are you laughing Okaa-san?"

She just smiled at her son "Nothing dear. He has no idea what he's missing out on"

The grandfather clock at the corner of the living room struck twelve and the young Hyuuga's face lit up as he saw the shadow of Ultraman wearing a hat walking along the hallway "Okaa-san! Ultra Claus is here! He's here!" the boy exclaimed as he stood up. His crimson eyes filled with happiness.

Well, that was until he saw who it actually was "Belial!" he spat. The excited Katsu became a bit annoyed and enraged since it is the last Ultraman he expected

"Merry Christmas!" the Ultra said

_Just as young men possess a large heart_

_They show to us the ends of the universe_

_Just as they don't give up on themselves even in tough times_

"What do you think you're doing here?" Katsu asked angrily and stood in front of his mother "I'll handle this, Okaa-san" his mother was about to intervene when he continued "I'm going to kick your behind for attempting to destroy the Land of Light and using the Plasma Spark to control the universe and the Giga Battle Nizer to control monsters!"

"What?" Belial whispered 'Andou said this was an Ultraman. Why is he hating me?'

_They show to us true courage_

_The nearly forgotten dream once again_

_Now recaptures the heart's inner light_

Nevertheless, Natsume had to take the threat seriously as his son is currently learning Ninjitsu. There would be chaos if this wasn't stop before it's too late but it is anyway.

"Katsu. Wait-" his mother said.

"Katsu. You should listen to your Okaa-san and I'm not actually Belial-"

"Don't worry, Okaa-san. I got this. He doesn't even have his Giga Battle Nizer. This is going to be a peace of cake!" the young boy stated before looking around to find something that could tie Belial aka his father.

It was then he spotted a rope by the fire place and smirked before taking it and charged towards his victim.

"Katsu! Don't! I'm not-" it was too late as the boy made a quick kick to his leg making him fall. Katsu then made a few Ultraman style attacks such as hitting and kicking Belial before tying him up

_Ultraman!_

_Ultraman!_

_The future of Earth can continue in truth_

"That's right! Don't ever mess with me and I'll be waiting to see how Ultraman Zero defeats you in the upcoming movie!" Katsu stated victoriously before looking at his mother which had a mix of shock and happiness since her husband did deserve it for what he did.

_Ultraman!_

_Ultraman!_

_Fight! Miraculous, hero!_

_Forever our hero!_

"Natsume, are you alright?" Mikan asked as she untied the rope and helped her husband up

Katsu's gaze began to soften as he heard his father's name "Otou-san?" the young Hyuuga was in a state of confusion now.

"Yeah. Surprisingly, I'm still alive" her husband replied before coughing a couple of times "I didn't know you were this strong" Natsume said to his son

"Yeah. You told me to beat the living crap out of anybody that dares do anything to Okaa-san so I did" was the boy's simple reply. His expression remained neutral before continuing "Besides, why are you wearing a Belial suit? He's evil"

Natsume then stiffened "Blame your Uncle Tsubasa" he then received a light punch to the chest "What was that for?"

"Don't start blaming other people when they have nothing to do with this" Mikan stated with her arms crossed "Especially Tsubasa-senpai. I'm quite sure he was running out of costumes" her voice then softened and gave Natsume a hug "But that was very sweet of you to tell your son to defend his mother"

Her husband rolled his eyes and excused his wife's comment about blaming other people "Can you help me get out of this suit?"

Mikan suddenly grinned "Sorry, honey but I can't. You don't really think I wouldn't find out that you broke my watch, the one that dad bought for me did you?"

Inside the costume, Natsume's face dropped. He was so dead for both breaking it and not notifying his wife "How did..."

"I find out? You suddenly agreed to wear the Ultraman suit without even arguing and that my watch was missing so I suspected something was wrong and I found my broken watch inside your drawer"

Katsu who had been listening to their conversation decided to go up to his room. He didn't really want to bother his parents "I'm going to bed and sorry about attacking you, Otou-san" the boy apologized. Moreover, he was never really interested of his parents' coversation unless it's serious. They'll fight and eventually get all lovey dovey in the end.

"Alright, Katsu. Don't forget to brush your teeth" Mikan reminded and kissed her son's cheek "Good night"

Her son smiled "Yes, Okaa-san. I know. Night Otou-san"

Natsume nodded and ruffled his son's hair. As soon as they were sure that their son had brushed his teeth and headed straight for bed, they continued their conversation "Get me out of this suit" it was more like an order rather than a simple request of help.

Mikan couldn't help but grin before shaking her head "That's what you get for breaking my watch and not telling me"

Her husband grumbled something incoherent before having trouble to say the magic word "Please"

"No" she said with a playful smile before climbing up the flight of stairs

"Mikan"

"Natsume"

It was hard to tell how his expression was since he was still in the costume "Just get me out of this suit"

"We'll see" the brunette stated before entering the bedroom, followed by her husband.

"All I did was break the watch!" was his last few words before shutting the door.

Katsu on the other hand who they had thought had been sleeping was actually sitting by the window looking at the stars. He didn't feel sleepy anymore after beating the living crap out of his father who he thought was Belial. It was then he started feeling sleepy and was about to close the window when he saw a star twinkle like no other. The boy smiled "Hikari no Kuni"

* * *

So how was it? I know it's somewhat similar to last year's but with Ultraman and such. The song that I used is Miracle of Ultra and it was actually in Japanese but since I can't find the lyrics, I decided to write them in English and the translation is actually from Fushigi-chan Subs. It's from Ultraman Mebius episode 37 (Ultra Father's second appearance). I know that it's really nothing when you read the lyrcis but try listening to the song (Ultraman 40 years mix mv). Merry Christmas to those who are celebrating it. Yes, I know what you're thinking; This author bloody loves Ultraman! Which is true. SHUWATCH!

Plasma Spark- The artificial sun created by the Ultras.

Giga Battle Nizer- A weapon that can simultaneously control a hundred monsters.

Hikari no Kuni- You're gonna have to find this out by yourself but I'm quite sure you already did.


End file.
